Happy Hufflepuffian Halloween!
by The Velvet Top Hat
Summary: The Hufflepuffs can see what none of the other houses can. The continual dance between Albus Dumbledore and his deputy Minerva McGonagall. And now they decide now is the time to do something about it.


Happy Hufflepuffian Halloween!

Summary The Hufflepuffs can see what none of the other houses can. The continual dance between Albus Dumbledore and his deputy Minerva McGonagall. And now they decide now is the time to do something about it.

A/N- I do know it's not Halloween but I just had to post this! The song is, 'Suteki da ne' sung by RIKKI, and it's originally is Japanese but I used the English translation of it. 'Suteki da ne' means, Isn't it wonderful.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs were all excited, it was finally Halloween! That meant the annual Hufflepuff Halloween party! And this year it certainly was going to be memorable. 

At dinner professor Sprout called for her house to stay behind after dinner along with the headmaster and deputy, for it was an urgent matter. Many students wondered what on earth could be so urgent, but the Hufflepuffs rarely got in trouble, so maybe the one time they do it turns out to be a huge matter.

* * *

"Yes, Pomona? What is so urgent about your house that you called this little meeting?" Albus said 

"Well you'll have to ask the students not me." Was the simple reply.

Both Minerva and Albus turned to face the students,

"We were all wondering if you two would be so kind as to be our guests of honour at our Halloween party tonight?" a boy in the front row said.

Neither of the two professors was expecting an invitation to a Halloween party.

"Are you joking?" Minerva said after a while.

The Hufflepuffs shook their heads, and just smiled in their Hufflepuffian way.

"Of course we'll come! What time should we arrive? And where?" Albus said quickly, there would be time to placate his deputy later.

" Eight o'clock here in the great hall and it's not formal, either of you wear formal robes and we won't be happy, alright?" said a girl who was stood behind the boy who had spoken first.

Albus nodded whilst Minerva had a glare on her face that could probably freeze anyone it was directed at.

"Minerva, our game of chess awaits," Albus said, leading her out of the hall.

"Are you all totally sure that you wish to invite them?" Professor Sprout said trying to get her house to reconsider their decision.

They all nodded in unison.

* * *

Over a cup of tea (for Minerva), and a cup of cocoa (for Albus), and their chess match the topic moved onto the Halloween party. 

"Why should we have to go?" Minerva said abruptly, "We're not Hufflepuffs!"

"Minerva it is a great honour to be asked to go to this party, Hufflepuffs do not allow non Hufflepuffs to be admitted, not even professors. For them to ask is an offer I won't turn down," Albus peered over his half moon spectacles. "And neither will you."

"But-but-but" Minerva began.

"Minerva, I wish you to accompany me tonight to the Hufflepuffs party."

Minerva's heart stopped, was he asking her out on a _date_? Her mind reeled, even if it was a Hufflepuff party Albus was actually asking her to go with him! Even if she had been invited anyway.

"Yes, I'll go with you Albus Dumbledore." She replied, smiling.

* * *

After Minerva and Albus had left many of the Hufflepuffs punched the air, and with a resounding, "Yeah!" They began work on transforming the hall into the perfect party place. The stage was set up, even more junk food was set out and laughter filled the hall as they worked.

* * *

After their little chess game, Minerva was running about her rooms like a headless chicken, what was she going to wear? Pulling out her entire wardrobe, and laying it out on her bed, she found nothing that would be informal. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the closest set of robes and with a flick of her wand they were transformed in to the perfect set of dress robes.

* * *

A sigh filled the room, followed by a squawk from a bird in the corner. 

"I know Fawkes, I know." Albus said, for once in his life he had encountered the biggest problem even he could not solve. His love for Minerva, but just how to tell her?

"SQUAWK!" Came Fawkes's cry.

"Alright Fawkes, here you go!" Albus said as he threw a sherbet lemon Fawkes's way.

Albus got up; he walked into his rooms and looked at his wardrobe. What was he going to wear? Then as he remembered, it was informal; he went for a loud set of robes. Bright turquoise, with silver swirls. This was really going to be fun.

* * *

It was eight o'clock, everything was finished, and now all that was needed was the headmaster and his deputy.

* * *

Albus knocked on the door of his deputy's rooms, when there was no answer he began to get worried. As he was about to speak the password the door opened to reveal Minerva stood there in the perfect set of dress robes, they were midnight blue with sliver embroidery around the collar and cuffs. She looked stunning. 

"Ready to go Minerva?" he asked after Minerva had picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Yes, Albus." She replied.

Albus extended his arm which Minerva promptly took, and they set off down the corridor together.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs were not normally impatient since patience was a Hufflepuffian virtue. They had been waiting, but neither was the headmaster or deputy headmistress the ones to be late. As they began to think they weren't coming the doors burst open. 

The thought that ran through all the Hufflepuffs minds was, 'They are finally here.'

"Now can we start?" asked a rather irritated Pomona Sprout.

"Yeah!" came the reply, from just about everyone.

Then a seventh year stepped forward and said loudly,

"Isobel! You're on!"

Then Minerva and Albus both saw the stage in its entirety, it was set up for a band and they could see the words, 'Harmony and Discord' which was obviously the name of the band. And then they trouped out to loud applause, and then the lead singer, who was wearing a muggle dress whilst all the others were wearing robes.

"Would our esteemed headmaster and deputy headmistress grant us the honour of the first dance?" Isobel asked, smiling brightly.

"Minerva?" Albus said, looking into Minerva's eyes and he realised her answer was there. Yes. So as the two professors made their way out onto the dance floor, Isobel got ready and began to sing.

* * *

My heart, swimming  
in the words the wind has borne  
a voice, bouncing  
on a tomorrow carried by clouds 

a heart, trembling  
on a mirror where the moon quivers  
a star falls, spills  
Gentle teardrops

Isn't it wonderful  
if we could walk, holding hands  
I'd want to go  
to your town, your house, into your arms

* * *

Albus and Minerva were dancing slowly, trying to savour the moment in each other's arms. But they knew it could not last, some time the music would stop and they'd break apart, never to be that close again. As they listened to Isobel sing they realised the feelings they held deep within were threatening to break free, the song portrayed they (if silent) feelings somehow.

* * *

To your heart  
I leave my body  
Mixed into the night  
I dream 

The wind stops; your words  
Are a kind illusion  
The clouds break apart; tomorrow  
Is a distant voice

A heart flowing  
In a mirror clouded by the moon  
A star wavers, spills  
Tears you can't hide

* * *

'I'll never get this chance again.' Thought Albus as he closed the gap between them slightly and the only person who noticed, was Minerva. Who smiled, and held his hand a little tighter.

* * *

Isn't it wonderful  
If we could walk, holding hands  
I'd want to go  
To your town, your house, into your arms 

That face  
Touch it, just so  
And dream a dream  
That melts in the morning

* * *

As the song finished, Albus looked into his deputy's eyes and found something that had not been there before. Isobel looked down and saw the spark that flickered between the two professors. The Hufflepuffs then began to applaud them, and Albus being the person that he was, took a bow and to his surprise Minerva followed and did a curtsey, and they all smiled at the fact that their usually prim and proper deputy headmistress had a sense of humour. As the two professors went to take their seats by professor Sprout, Minerva said, 

"Well Pomona, I'll admit this is a strange custom but it's a good one at that."

"Thanks Minerva, they deserve a respite every now and again. They have to endure the fact that everyone just thinks they're stupid and they aren't worth much, but to me they are the world. They study and work so hard, they deserve this." She replied waving her hand around her, and Minerva saw her point, they did work hard and they never gave up either.

* * *

Albus and Minerva stayed for a few hours but they decided to allow the Hufflepuffs to carry on without their hindrance. So Albus walked Minerva back to her rooms, but little did they know that the Hufflepuffs were slightly happy to see them go but not in a bad way. Because maybe, just maybe something truly magical was about to happen between the two professors.

* * *

As they neared Minerva's rooms, Albus's mind was working frantically, 'To tell her or not to tell her, that is the question'. And Albus decided to tell Minerva. 

Minerva stopped outside her rooms, the night had been wonderful, surrounded by students having fun had made her day, and having Albus there made it even better.

"Strength and courage." Minerva told her portrait, which promptly swung open. "Well, goodnight Albus." She said turning round to face him, and then she felt his lips brush hers in a tentative kiss.

"Minerva, I love you." He whispered after he pulled away.

Minerva stepped forward, catching his lips in another kiss.

"And I love you also." Minerva breathed.

* * *

The next morning the two professors found themselves in high sprits, and what worried most people was that professor McGonagall was actually _smiling!_ And Dumbledore, well, he had his usual grin on his face but this time it had more meaning. 

Last night after their declaration of love, the two had spent the night sharing kisses and eventually fell asleep in each others arms. As Minerva and Albus were sat eating and talking, they heard snatches of a conversation going on at the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

"Man, last night was brilliant!" Said one girl. 

"Do you think our plan worked though?" a boy asked.

"Maybe, there was certainly something there. And I just hope we helped." Came a familiar voice, it was Isobel's.

Minerva dropped her fork with a loud clatter, causing them to look up. They just smiled in their way and gave a small wave, which to Minerva and Albus said. "We know." Then they got back to their conversation. Now onto different topics.

"Please tell me." Minerva whispered to Albus, "That they did not plan last night, you know asking us, the song Isobel sang and the rest of it."

"My dear Tabby, I believe they did." Albus replied.

Minerva made a mental note, to give Hufflepuff house a couple of house points. _No wait, _she thought. _maybe a couple of hundred._

Finitae

* * *

Please review! It'll make my day:) 


End file.
